The Pubes Defeat The Point
by Kinkajouu
Summary: What happens after their discussion about pubes? Well, Tyson and Max go on a Hell-bent mission to see who goes uke between Kai and Tala of course! Oneshot, manlove, rubbishness.


- What happens after their discussion about pubes? Well, Tyson and Max go on a Hell-bent mission to see who goes uke between Kai and Tala of course! Oneshot.

- Warnings: More mentions of pubes, mentions of manlove, and mentions of sexytime. Might not be as funny as 'Ginger Pubes!' -dramatic gasp-

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: So… People wanted to see this, and so here it is… Haha.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Pubes Defeat The Point**

"Where did they go?"

"Next right!"

"Tyson, they're going to notice that we're following them!"

"No, they're not!"

"Yes they will…"

"Well, if they do, then we'll say that we're doing a survey on pubes and-"

"Oh God."

"Nope, he's not going to help you now."

Tyson and Max turned around to come face-to-face with an angry-looking Kai, and a highly-amused Tala. Max bit his lip and tried desperately to look cute. Tyson grinned his goofiest grin, and whipped out a pen and paper from his back pocket.

"So, your thoughts on pubes…" Tyson said, holding out the pen and paper to Tala and Kai.

"Tyson…" Kai growled in warning.

"Now, now, Kai. We must give them our thoughts on pubic hair," Tala said, smirking at Tyson and Max manically. "We'll shave theirs off and glue them to their chins. After all, pubes would make much better beards."

Kai and Tala laughed evilly, and Tyson and Max ran off from their 'friends'. They only want to know who goes uke between Kai and Tala, and yet again, they get into a conversation about pubes!

"What now?" Max asked miserably.

"I know for a fact that Tala is staying at Kai's… House."

"He doesn't have a house. He has a mansion."

"Same thing. Fact is, we're going to infiltrate it, and see for sure who goes uke!"

"But… What if they're not gay?"

"They are. They have to be."

"Anyway… 'Infiltrate'? Tyson, we're not in the army, or, or, or, or the penguins from Madagascar!"

"… Max, shut up, and follow me. We're going to unearth the truth!"

* * *

"Doo doo, doo dooooo do doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo do dooo," Max hummed, the tune from The Great Escape stuck in his head as he and Tyson sneaked through the garden of Kai's mansion, and scooting up to one of the windows undetected.

"Max, shut up," Tyson said.

"Shall I hum the Mission Impossible tune instead then?"

"Don't whistle any tune. I'm trying to think of how we're going to get inside without being noticed."

"Shall we become invisible?"

"… Max, shut up."

"Ok."

Tyson peered into the window, and watched as Kai got up from a sofa to walk out of the room. Tala went to follow him, and Tyson beckoned Max up to have a look where they were going. Just as Max's eyes appeared at the window, Tala gave Kai's bum a cheeky little slap, causing the two boys at the window to duck back down in fits of giggles.

"I knew it!" Tyson whispered, going red from trying to keep quiet.

"Botty-smacking," Max wheezed, going one step further than red and turning purple.

"Back to seriousness, Max," Tyson said sternly, and both boys stopped giggling immediately.

"What now?" Max asked.

"We need to get up there," Tyson replied, drawing Max's attention to the window above them.

Max's eyes widened and he looked back at Tyson in disbelief, shaking his head. Tyson nodded furiously, and began scaling the wall. Max stared on at his obsessed friend, who seemed to have gained spidey-powers.

Tyson took his place at the window, and looked back down at Max, beckoning him to go up the wall, too. Max pointed at Tyson, and then pointed at the ground, wanting his friend to get back on the ground so they could scarper - he was sure they would be found soon.

Giving in to Tyson's glares, Max also made his way up the wall, amazed at his new-found spidey-powers. Once he was next to Tyson, they both peered into the window to see a neat little bedroom. No one was in there just yet, but the door inside had soon opened, and in walked Tala. Kai wasn't with him.

"Maybe Kai's in his own room, and Tala's just picking up condoms or something?" Tyson whispered.

"Well, I'm not moving. I'm already thinking of how the Hell I'm going to get down from here, so I don't want to complicate things further by shuffling along to the next window," Max replied.

Max was spared having to move, though, when Tala's bedroom door opened again, and in walked Kai. Kai shut the door behind him, and went up to Tala, who was slightly bent and rummaging through a top drawer, clearly trying to find something. Kai wrapped his arms around Tala's waist, giving the redhead a little cuddle. Max nearly fell off the side of the building with excitement.

"Max, control yourself. I feel that things are going to get better…" Tyson said, trying to contain his own excitement.

"Don't you feel that this is kind of… I dunno, perverted?"

"No. We just want the truth."

Max stared at Tyson as Tyson stared back into the window. Tala and Kai were now 'getting it on', and Tyson wasn't sure how long he'd be able to control his laughter for. As things progressed between the two boys in the room before them, Tyson and Max's eyes widened as they saw that their team captain was the one to go uke.

"Holy crap… Kai goes uke," Tyson said, his mouth hanging open.

"Tyson, look at his pubes!"

"We're not here for the pubes, we're here to see who goes uke!"

"But… The pubes!! The combination of blue, grey and ginger pubes makes it look like something's on fire!"

"… HOW?"

"Some thing blue is on fire and is giving off smoke…?"

"… You're totally defeating the point of Kai being uke with talk of how their combined pubes look like a fire."

Tyson and Max had not noticed that their voices were slowly getting louder and louder, and that Tal and Kai were no longer on the bed - they were stood at the window, in dressing gowns, staring at the two squabbling boys with raised eyebrows.

"Do you mind telling me what you two are doing on the side of my house?" Kai asked, opening his window and startling Tyson and Max.

"Erm…" Tyson started, not too sure what he was going to say.

"We wanted full evidence that your pubes are indeed ginger and two-toned. I got photos," Max said, holding up his phone. He had indeed taken photos.

Kai looked murderous, and Tala looked amused again. Max and Tyson, feeling the anger radiating off Kai, decided to take their leave, and hopped down onto the ground. Tala and Kai watched them run off into the distance, before shutting the window.

"Now, where were we…?"

* * *

A/N: I hate it.

Purely because I've mainly written it late at night, over a period of about three nights…

And it sucks.

I don't know why I'm uploading it… Gah.

If anyone wants to write their own sequel to 'Ginger Pubes', be my guest. Haha.


End file.
